Nezha
Nezha also known as Nataku (ナタク) or Nata Taishi (ナタタイシ) is a demon in the series. History According to (封神演義), Nezha was born during the Shang Dynasty in a military fortress at Chentang Pass. His father was a military commander named Li Jing, who became the "Pagoda-wielding Heavenly King" later. Nezha's mother, Lady Yin, gave birth to a ball of flesh after being pregnant with him for three years and six months. Li Jing thought that his wife had given birth to a demon and he attacked the ball with his sword. The ball split open and Nezha jumped out as a boy instead of an infant. Nezha could speak and walk immediately after birth. He is accepted by the immortal Taiyi Zhenren as a student later. He had two older brothers, Jinzha, a disciple of Manjusri Bodhisattva, and Muzha, a disciple of Samantabhadra Bodhisattva. One day, while playing near the sea, Nezha fought and killed Ao Bing, the third son of the East Sea Dragon King Ao Guang. Ao Guang called for his brothers and confronted Nezha and his family. He threatened to flood Chentang Pass and report Nezha to the Jade Emperor. To save his family, Nezha flayed and disemboweled himself to return his body to his parents. The Dragon Kings were moved by his filial piety and spared his family. Nezha was later brought back to life by his teacher, Taiyi Zhenren, who used lotus roots to construct a human body for his soul. Nezha is often depicted as a youth, instead of an adult. He is often shown flying in the sky riding on the Wind Fire Wheels (風火輪), a golden hoop (乾坤圈) around his body (sometimes on his left hand), a red sash around his shoulder and a Fire Spear (火箭槍) in his right hand. Sometimes, he is shown having three heads and six arms (三頭六臂). He has the ability to spit fire in some legends. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Touki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race as '''Nata Taishi' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana *Persona 3: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Chariot Arcana *Devil Survivor 2: Touki Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Genma Clan Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. King Abaddon'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Majin Tensei II'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Brute Race Category:Toki Race Category:Genma Race Category:Justice Arcana Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Fury Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV